


a cursed story for my gross brother

by xoshae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshae/pseuds/xoshae
Summary: don't even ask me why I put up with this shit





	a cursed story for my gross brother

not writing it yet but this isn't allowed to be blank so this is a warning, turn back now


End file.
